


Who Owns You?

by ragdoll-hux (sparkinthedark)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, Fluff, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Pet Names, Submissive Kylo Ren, hux loves the sight of kylo on his knees, it's a whole thing, kylo likes being called embarrassing pet names, this fic is not as intense as i thought it was going to be, you can't blame him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinthedark/pseuds/ragdoll-hux
Summary: Hux purchases a new toy for him and Kylo to try out during their dom/sub play, and they both enjoy it very much.Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader of the First Order, kneels on the cold, hard floor of his Grand Marshal's sleeping quarters; his clothes now sitting in a neatly folded pile on a chair. Hux would not tolerate disorder, not even in his private quarters, and Hux is glad to see that Kylo is starting to learn that. He won't have to punish Kylo tonight; not when Kylo has been so well behaved already.





	Who Owns You?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for a prompt I received in my tumblr inbox: _hux more power hungry then ever doms kylo? He gets off on overpowering the supreme leader._
> 
> I haven't stuck exactly to the prompt I'm afraid, I seem to have made it softer than I intended? I don't know why I'm in such a soft kylux mood, so I didn't go that hard on this. It still includes the dom/sub stuff, and Hux definitely gets off at seeing Kylo on his knees. I hope you like it.

Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader of the First Order, kneels on the cold, hard floor of his Grand Marshal's sleeping quarters; his clothes now sitting in a neatly folded pile on a chair. Hux would not tolerate disorder, not even in his private quarters, and Hux is glad to see that Kylo is starting to learn that. He won't have to punish Kylo tonight; not when Kylo had been so well behaved already.

Hux looks up from his work terminal for a moment to take in the beautiful sight before him. Kylo always looks so good like this, submitting himself to Hux completely, looking as if he's desperate for Hux to touch him, but having to restrain himself. He had intended to work a little longer, just to make Kylo wait, but now work is the furthest thing from his mind, and he can't wait to get started.

Sighing dramatically, Hux stretches his arms above his head, then shuts down his terminal. Kylo seems to perk up as he stands from his desk and approaches the kneeling Supreme Leader. He's looking up at Hux with dark eyes filled with hunger, and Hux can see that he's already half-hard without even being touched.

“You're so well behaved tonight, darling,” Hux tells him. He reaches out and strokes Kylo's dark silky hair with his gloved hand, making Kylo sigh and close his eyes.

“Yes, Sir,” he murmurs, so softly that Hux can only just hear him. Hux can't help but feel aroused by Kylo's words; just like every time they play this game. He keeps stroking Kylo's hair for a moment, before moving downwards to cup his cheek.

“Look at me,” Hux demands. He speaks slightly more forcefully than before, and Kylo's eyes fly open again to look up at Hux. “Who owns you?” he asks.

“Y-you do,” Kylo replies; a little breathlessly. Hux feels that thrill of arousal thrum through his body once more, but he’s looking for a little more than that. He removes his glove and uses it to slap Kylo across the face. Kylo gasps at the sudden sting on his cheek; looking up at Hux with those beautiful expressive eyes, filled with desire and confusion.

“You own me, master,” Kylo says at last. Hux has to take a calming breath upon hearing those words from the most powerful man in the galaxy, lest he lose control. Hux rewards Kylo with another gentle touch to his cheek, and Kylo automatically leans into the contact.

“Good boy,” Hux tells him; making Kylo groan. “Now open wide.”

Kylo obediently opens his mouth, and waits for whatever Hux has planned. Hux smirks as he pulls a gag out of his coat pocket, and Kylo's eyes widen when he sees it. The gag was a recent acquisition, and they had not used it before during their play. From the outside it would look like a normal ball-gag, but the dildo attached to it would fill Kylo's mouth and press lightly against his throat.

“Let me give you something to suck on,” Hux tells him, in mock concern, as if he is doing Kylo a great favour by allowing him wear to the gag. Hux slowly slides the end of it into Kylo's mouth, and he sucks it enthusiastically, bringing in deeper into his mouth. Kylo tenses slightly as the gag brushes against his throat, but he quickly relaxes at another soothing touch from Hux, and it finally slips all the way in. The gag stretches Kylo's lips wide open and fills his mouth perfectly.

Hux carefully buckles the strap behind Kylo’s head; making sure it's tight enough to be secure, but not so tight that it would hurt him. Despite the slap Hux had given him, pain was not the purpose of tonight; only submission. Kylo whines around the gag now that it’s secure, his dark eyes turned pleading, looking up at Hux from his knees. He looks so beautiful like this, Hux thinks, for at least the sixth time this evening. “Is that okay, pet?”

Kylo nods vigorously, which makes the gag move in his mouth, and he moans around it. Hux knows how much Kylo enjoys having his mouth filled, and he laughs softly at Kylo's reaction: the gag had been an excellent purchase.

“On your feet now, darling,” Hux tells Kylo. “I want you on your hands and knees on the bed, and don't even think about moving until I return.”

A muffled whine comes from Kylo's mouth at Hux's words, but he quickly gets to his feet and onto the bed, just how Hux wants him. It really is a sight to behold, and it makes Hux want to hurry this next part so he can get to him sooner. But this was all part of it; making Kylo wait, letting him get frustrated and desperate.

Hux starts to get undressed, as slowly as he can manage, starting with his glove, which he puts on the side together with the one he used earlier to slap Kylo. Next is the great coat, that he puts on a special hanger. He even takes a moment to adjust it neatly and brush away a tiny amount of dust that had settled on the shoulders during the day.

He casts his eye over to Kylo, just to make sure he's not touching himself, and sees that the other man has started to get all squirmy. He does that sometimes, when he's particularly desperate and he knows he's not allowed to touch himself; circling his hips against nothing, as if he were trying to rub himself against the thin air.

Hux smiles at the sight, and keeps watching Kylo's display as he removes his belt from his waist, and unfastens his uniform shirt. When Kylo is like this his senses seem to heighten, so Hux knows that he'll be able to hear every shift of his clothing as he undresses.

Despite Hux's best efforts to go slow, it isn't long before he's completely undressed, with his clothes folded neatly or sent away for cleaning. Hux gets the lube out of the bedside draw, and finally approaches Kylo's naked form; which is now quivering with arousal. 

Kylo gasps as Hux strokes his hand down the other man's arched back and cups his arse. When his fingers lightly graze against Kylo’s hole he moans around the gag and presses his hips backwards into the touch. “You’ve been so patient, sweetheart, it would be a shame to ruin it now,” Hux said in a patronising tone; the tone that he knows makes Kylo feel humiliated.

The quivering increases now, a direct result of the effort he's putting in to keeping still. Hux pushes firmly at Kylo’s shoulder, and he drops them down onto the bed, leaving himself even more exposed; presented to Hux for the taking. Hux’s dick is aching now, the sight just too arousing, so he gives it a few pumps with his fist, moaning luxuriously as he does so. Kylo whines again at the sound, no doubt feeling hard done to for having to wait, while Hux is free to touch himself all he wants.

Satisfied that he had wound Kylo up enough for the time being, Hux reaches for the lube and gives his fingers a liberal coating, then slides a finger into Kylo with almost no resistance. “You’re such a good boy for me, aren’t you?” Hux asks. He slaps Kylo’s arse while he works his finger in deeper, and Kylo lets out a muffled sob.

A moment later Hux slides a second finger into Kylo and starts to massage the walls of his entrance, searching for his prostate. He knows he has found it when Kylo's hips jerk of their own volition and the sound he makes is almost like a gurgle, as if he's choking on his own drool. Hux leans forward and reaches for Kylo's mouth, running a finger around his stretched out lips that are now covered in drool, just as he suspected.

“Filthy boy,” Hux says. He meant for it to sound like a chastisement, but he let a bit of his awe slip into his tone. He had made Kylo like this, and he will never get over the thrill of it. Kylo just nods his head at Hux's words, fully agreeing with his statement. Hux smiles to himself and strokes Kylo's hair; a gesture far too affectionate for the scene. Snapping out of it quickly Hux pulls Kylo's hair painfully. 

Kylo is getting squirmy again, so Hux decides that he's had enough foreplay, and stops fingering the other man's hole. Kylo whines at the loss; his shameless need making Hux's dick throb with arousal. Grabbing the bottle of lube once more, Hux slicks up his dick, and steadies Kylo with a hand on his hip. He kneels on the bed between Kylo's trembling legs and takes himself in hand; guiding his tip inside Kylo's tight, wet heat. His hole tenses around him for a moment, before relaxing again to let him in. Hux can't help but moan as he finally pushes his dick all the way inside; it feels so damn good, with Kylo so pliant and needy beneath him.

Hux holds Kylo's hips firmly with both hands and starts thrusting in earnest, relishing the way Kylo grasps at the bedding, and the filthy muffles sounds he makes. His thrusts are deep and hard, but still quite slow, hitting all the spots that make Kylo tremble, and Hux grunts with every thrust. Kylo keeps trying to rock his hips along with Hux’s thrusts, but the firm grip on his hips prevents him from moving too much. 

Kylo tries to push himself up onto his hands again, but Hux growls his displeasure and shoves his face back down into the bedding with a firm hand at the nape of his neck. He whines again, but relents, now firmly pinned to the bed, and lets Hux use him as he sees fit. It’s so perfect when Kylo goes limp like this, all the fight taken out of him, the perfect picture of submission. 

Hux is struck with a sudden need to see Kylo’s face, to see if he looks as messy as he sounds, and to have him laid out on his back before him. He lets go of Kylo and pulls out without warning, then stands at the foot of the bed.

“Turn over,” Hux demands, and Kylo scrambles to do as he's told, his shaking limbs making his movements clumsy and awkward. Once he's on his back Hux can see how much of a mess he really is, with his hair a tangle of knots, his face flushed and sweaty, and drool glistening on his chin.

Not quite satisfied with the position, Hux manoeuvres Kylo until his hips are at the edge of the bed. He then takes hold of both of Kylo's legs are puts them over his shoulders, opening him up perfectly for Hux's dick. Kylo throws his head back in ecstasy as Hux thrusts back in, the new angle apparently working wonders. Hux’s fingers dig firmly into the meat of Kylo's thighs as he fucks him hard and fast. Kylo's thighs are quivering under his hands, his eyes unfocused, and it sounds as if he's sobbing from behind the gag.

“I know, darling, I know,” Hux coos in response. He strokes Kylo's thigh soothingly, but he doesn't let up; in fact he fucks him even harder. Hux knows he won't last much longer like this, he's already starting to lose himself slightly, but he doesn't want to come before Kylo does.

“Touch yourself,” Hux says, “I want to feel you come.” Kylo, ever the obedient sub, does as he’s told, and he moans in relief as his dick finally gets the attention he’d been desperate for. Hux redoubles his efforts, his fingers digging in to Kylo’s thighs, sweat plastering his untidy hair to his forehead. He’s losing control, his thrusts turning completely erratic, and he knows he must be close. 

All of a sudden Kylo's whole body tenses up, his toes curling and his face screwing up out of sheer pleasure. Kylo comes hard all over his abs, moaning around the gag, his arse clenching perfectly around Hux's dick. Hux completely loses it, just like he always does when he watches Kylo come, and moans loudly, burying his dick deep inside him.

“Oh fuck,” Hux moans as he comes. It's hard and intense and he feels dizzy with it. When it's over he lets Kylo's legs fall to either side and collapses onto his heaving chest. For a moment Hux just lies there, trying to catch his breath, until he feels Kylo tapping his shoulder insistently. 

“S-sorry, Kylo,” Hux says. He pushes himself up with a great effort and unbuckles the strap attaching the gag to Kylo's head. Hux carefully slips the gag from Kylo's mouth, and the other man groans in relief, working his jaw open and closed. Hux discards the gag onto the floor to deal with later. 

“Are you okay?” Hux asks, cupping Kylo's jaw and giving it a gentle rub.

“Yeah,” Kylo replies; his voice sounding very sore. “Yeah I'm good.”

Hux smiles at Kylo, then leans in to give him a soft kiss. Kylo sighs into it, and wraps his arms around Hux's waist. They’d have to clean up soon, but for the moment they are happy just to lie in each other’s arms, basking in the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of this filth. :)  
> The gag that was used in this fic [looks like this](http://www.bondara.co.uk/bondara-silicone-dildo-mouth-gag-4-inch). If you're curious.  
> You can follow me on [tumblr](http://ragdoll-hux.tumblr.com).


End file.
